The Sorrows of the World
by The Unseen Angel
Summary: A long time ago a promise was made, a promise that was forgotten. Now it is time for the promise to be fulfilled and the outcome could be a deadly one for one of of the Sailor Scouts.
1. It Begins

**The Sorrows of the World**

Let it be know from here on out that I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters (though it would be so cool if I did).

**It Begins**

_**Tomorrow is the most important thing in life. It comes into us at midnight very clean. It's perfect when it arrives and puts itself in our hands. It hopes we've learned something from yesterday. - John Wayne**_

Tiffany stood looking up at the blood red full moon as it shinned over Tokyo that first spring night after she had awaken. The sleep had been a long one. One that was void of any dreams. For that Tiffany was thankful. To dream would be to remember and the last thing she wanted to do was remember the horrible things that had lead up to her long sleep. Still she couldn't dwell long on that dreamless sleep that had been so blissful, for she had a mission of the greatest importance. As Tiffany looked around the city she was surprised to see how much it had change since she had been there so long ago, from her high perch on the Tokyo tower she could see the whole city. A sadness took over her as she couldn't find anything that she could place. Tiffany signed a heavy sign, one that sounded as if she had been holding it for a very long time.

"Get it together Tiffany." She told herself as a winded came by causing her long light brown hair to fly into her face. As she pushed it away she her thoughts went back to her mission. First she needed to find where her sister slept and wake her. Seconded she need the crystal. From there it would be easy. Finding her sister and the crystal would be hard. Oh how she wished Lindsay had woken up first. She would no what to do, but no Tiffany had woken up first and had to find Lindsay. Life was so unfair. As Tiffany sat pouting on top of the Tokyo tower the night continued on.

***

It was late, very late, 2 in the morning late. Ami knew this. The glowing red numbers on her alarm clock told her this. She sat at her desk, piles of books and notes sat in front of her. If it was school work she would have been done and in bed a long time ago, but it wasn't. Before her sat books on battle plans, legends about the moon kingdom, and notes of the groups previews battles. Ami was the record keeper, though most of the other never gave much thought to recording what they have already done, or the things they had learned. And if they had thought of it they were never really aware of how much work it took to record it all. Ami did it in silences, with out anyone asking her too. She felt as if it was her duty and never thought twice about it, but on nights like this one, were she sat up all night doing the work of three people, a part of her wished, no not wished hoped, a part of her hoped one of the other would offer to help. If only just to keep her company. Though thought were far and few but they were there.

As she typed on her mercury computer inputting the data for easy access later as strange feeling started to come over her. She stopped typing as a pain in her chest, like someone took a knife and stuck it through her heart, hit her. The pain was so great that she fell from her chair to the grounded with a loud thump. Briefly the thought that she had to be careful, she didn't want to wake her mom crossed her mind, but it was quickly engulfed with pain. As she laid there on the ground, racked with pain, the blood red moon shinned it light through her window shinning on her.


	2. The Same as Always

**The Sorrow of the World**

**Part 1**

**The Same as Always**

_**The heart bowed down by weight of woe to weakest hope will cling - Alfred Bunn**_

_The next Morning_

Usagi was late. Somewhere off in the distance a school bell chimed out loud and clear in the morning. She knew she was going to be late to homeroom, there was no way she wouldn't be, but still she ran, she ran full speed ahead hoping against hope that some miracle would happen and time would stop just long enough for her to make it into the classroom and into her sit before the teacher got there. Of course it wouldn't be so, but still she hoped.

As it was time did seem to slow down as Usagi round the corner and run straight into Ami who was heading in the opposite direction of the school. Time slow as their bodies stuck each other and they fall to the grown. Both sat on the grown shocked for a minute.

"Oh my god Ami, are you okay." Usagi squalled in a much to high voice as she recovered. Ami smiled at her weakly. She wasn't hurt though now her ears were ringing a bit. She still felt a little drained from last night but the pain had past almost as quickly as it had appeared leaving the water senshi confessed. She wouldn't be so worried if it was the first time it had happen, but it wasn't. If she was to be honest with herself it was the 5th time this month. She was scared to tell her mother knowing that all she would do is drag her to the hospital for tests, a thing that Ami really didn't have time for right now.

'If it happen again then I'll tell everyone.' She told herself as she pick herself off the ground. "Usagi I'm fine, surprise to see you up already, we don't have to meet everyone for another hour."

"Ami what are you talking about we're going to be late for school." Usagi said confessed as she got ready to start running again.

"Usagi, wait." Ami told her putting her hand on Usagi shoulder. "Its Sunday, remember. We are suppose to meet everyone at Rei's for a meeting." Usagi stopped.

"Wait its Sunday? But…but… the school bell?" Usagi stammer

"That was a church bell." Ami clarified then laugh quietly at Usagi surprised face. It was good to know something never changed.

***

_Somewhere outside Tokyo _

Tiffany stood at the entrees of a cave. This was it she was sure of it. Somewhere in the back of her mind this cave stood out. It was the first thing she had recognized since she had woken. With a deep breath she started her way inside. It was dark, like midnight with a moonless sky, yet Tiffany didn't trip once. It was almost like she knew where every rock would be before her foot came anywhere near it. Soon the rugged rock walls gave way to a smooth surface that was almost like crystal. A low blue light was emitted from it. The narrow passage way opened up into a small chamber. In the center of the camber was a bed made out of the glowing crystals. A being laid there, looking as though she had just laid down for a brief nap instead of the century long one. Tiffany approached the sleeping form quietly like she was afraid that she would wake her, those she knew that was not likely to be the case. Lindsay was in a magic sleep the only thing that could away her was the Sun stone. Tiffany look down at her older sister, she look the same as the last time she had see her those many, many years ago. Lindsay dirty blond hair flowed long around her face. Those her eyes were close Tiffany knew beneath the eyelids were sky blue eyes, like the sky on a perfect day. Reaching into her pocket Tiffany removed the sun stone. It wasn't easy to find but Tiffany was luckly and her link to it had proven to work even those all the years had past. Round Lindsay's neck sat a necklace that look like it was missing its gems, because it was. Tiffany held it in her hand. Without a moment to pass she quickly put it into Lindsay empty necklace. A second later the cave filled with a bright white light, almost like the birth of a new star. Tiffany stood and wait for her sister to finally wake up.

***

That it for now people, tell me what you think, do you want more or should I leave it be?


	3. The Forgotten Promise

**The Sorrow of The World**

**Part 2**

**The Forgotten Promise**

A small decision now can change all your tomorrows. ~** Robert Schuller**

_A Long, long time ago._

Two figures in the shadows stood talking behind a pillar at the moon kingdom. Their voices were no more then whispers back an forth. It was late and no one else wander the halls at this hour, but still they took precautions to not be see.

"Have you thought about what I asked of you? I know it a lot, but there are very few people that I trust, you see. I know I can trust you. That when the time comes you will make the right decision. I know that I have little right to ask of you what I do. There are other things you are already promised to, but I hope you would understand how important this is. Not just to me, but to everyone." The first shadow asked, her voice low, but with an undertone of worry.

"I have given much thought to what you asked me yesterday. True there are things I am promised to here, but there are other to take over for me. That is not what worries me. If I say yes, when the time comes will you be able to do what must be do. You must remember at that time I many not know what has happen here. I many not remember my promise, will you still fallow through with it, can you?" the second shadow asked, her voice just a low as the first but much more calm.

"I will have to. It wouldn't be a question of choice but of duty. Plus I would much rather it be a friend that I know would support me in this then a stranger off the street who I wouldn't knew from anyone." The first shadow responded back. There was a short pause, almost as if the second shadow was in deep thought.

"Then I except." The second shadow told the first. From the shadow it could not be seen what happen next, but afterwards the two shadows left going different ways not to met again until many, many years later.

***

Oh what does it all mean, shadows and promises? More to come.


End file.
